


Arrange Marriages Are Obsolete

by SeHoDrabbles (TheLostSkyGirl)



Series: 30 Days of SeHo Drabbles [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arrange Marriage, Fluff, Junmyeon Is Bi Said The 8Ball, M/M, Park Chanyeol Is Mentioned, Romance, princes au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLostSkyGirl/pseuds/SeHoDrabbles
Summary: Prompt: SeHo are princes that are arranged to be married
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Series: 30 Days of SeHo Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946956
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	Arrange Marriages Are Obsolete

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this one but it was a bit rushed so there might be some errors and typos. I hope you guys enjoy it too.

For the record, Sehun hated every second of this and he wished nothing more than to escape the party. Even if the said party was meant for him. 

He’s tried sneaking out a couple of times but Chanyeol, his bodyguard, must be some sort of human GPS for finding Sehun just before he could disappear. Said man was now a few feet away from Sehun but his eyes have never left the prince even for a second.

Sehun checked his watch and saw he still had about an hour until his parents made  _ the _ announcement. If Sehun was to be asked, he’d rather not his parents make any announcements at all. 

Who even sets up an arranged marriage in the 21st century anyway? Just because they’re royalty doesn’t mean they have any less choice on who they should marry. If Sehun had a way, he’d abolish this whole shenanigan altogether.

_ “It’s been decided long before you were born.” _

_ “The both of you are meant to be.” _

_ “We know that you both are the perfect match.” _

_ “You seemed to think so too, back when you were a boy.” _

_ “You used to cling to them and never left their side.” _

That’s what his parents always told him. The only problem was, Sehun barely remembered anything from his childhood. He barely remembered what he had for breakfast the other day, so his parents really can’t blame him for not wanting to be set up with a girl he has forgotten.

Oh, and there’s that other thing: he doesn’t want to be set up to a girl  _ at all. _

He was gay for fucks sake. The worst part is that his parents knew and they seemed supportive. At least that was what Sehun thought.

He really wants to run away right now. Stupid bodyguard and his stupid sixth sense and his stupid ears that is so attuned to any sound Sehun makes.

Stupid parents and their stupid set ups and their stupid games.

Stupid life.

All in all, Sehun was having the worst night but he can’t do anything about it, not if he wants to ascend to the throne (which he really, really wanted. Imagine what he could accomplish!)

Sehun was almost ready to resign to his fate when an opportunity to escape (even for just a little while) presented itself. One of the servers they hired for the night slipped just right in front of Chanyeol, causing his bodyguard to lift his eyes from Sehun in order to help the poor fellow. That was all Sehun needed to make a quick exit. 

He walked briskly, dodging a couple of guests and not even attempting to check if Chanyeol spotted him. He’ll ask for forgiveness later. Right now, he needed air.

He finally reached his destination, the balcony at the far corner of the ballroom where the lights are dimmer because no guest of theirs would want to stay away from the party. It made the perfect hiding spot for Sehun. 

He slid out the double doors and quickly shut them, breathing in deeply once he felt the evening air surround him. Peace at last.

But it seems he wasn’t the only one with the same idea. When he turned around, another man was already leaning against the balustre, eyeing Sehun in amusement.

Sehun blushed before he could stop himself. 

“H-hello,” he stuttered out. 

The other man’s answering smile was devoid of amusement but understanding.

“Suffocating, isn’t it?” he said and motioned for Sehun to join him.

Sehun let out a breath and smiled gratefully.

“The worst,” he answered as he joined the other man.

“You’d think royal parties would stop being obnoxious and pretentious once the 21st century rolled in.” They both laughed at the statement.

‘If anything, I feel like it’s only gotten worse.”

“Amen to that.”

They stayed quiet for a few moments, enjoying the cool night air and the calm that a party could never have. Sehun was content to stay like that but the stranger had other ideas.

“So… what brings you here? To the party, not the balcony. I already know about that.”

Sehun debated whether or not to reveal that he was the crown prince and he was supposed to meet his bride tonight. He wasn’t really keen on the idea, so he rephrased instead.

“My parents wanted me to meet someone.”

The stranger nodded, as if understanding Sehun’s predicament.

“Ahh… an arranged marriage?”

“Yup. Tragic, I know.”

“Tell me about it. Who even sets up an arranged marriage in the 21st century?!”

“That’s what I said!”

They both laughed at the idiocy of it all. When the laughter died down, Sehun threw back the question to the stranger.

“Believe it or not, I’m here for the same thing. My parents told me that I was going to meet my childhood friend. Apparently, we’ve already been set up a long, long time ago and this meeting will just be a formality, which is utter bullshit if you ask me. I don’t even remember anything about a childhood friend.”

Sehun couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Who knew there are other people just like him. Destined to get stuck in an arrangement not of their own and not being able to do anything about it.

“I can’t believe we’re on the same boat. Maybe I just have it a little worse.”

The other man raises an eyebrow at him. “How so, pray tell.”

“I’m gay.” Sehun admitted a matter-of-factly. He wasn’t ashamed of who he was and if this stranger finds him weird or disgusting after that confession then that’s his problem, not Sehun’s.

Except the stranger only looked at Sehun with something akin to pity in his eyes. Sehun hated being pitied but he guesses that his situation could warrant no other emotion.

“That is tough, man. I’m sorry about that. At least in my case, it won’t matter too much whether it’s a man or a woman. I’m bi,” the stranger adds the last bit after seeing Sehun’s confused face.

Sehun nods in understanding. 

“Still, being set up with someone you don’t know sucks. I’d much rather be a celibate.”

The stranger chuckles at Sehun’s statement.

“Now,  _ that _ would be such a waste.”

Sehun blushes for the second time that night. The appreciation and the underlying meaning behind those words didn’t miss him and if only Sehun wasn’t minutes away from getting engaged, he’s already asked the man to run away with him.

Or maybe get coffee for now. Whichever way was far better than what was about to come.

“Hey, what’s your na--,” before Sehun could finish his question, the balcony doors opened and another man rushed in. Sehun saw the relief on his face when he spotted the stranger beside Sehun.

“There you are! I’ve been looking all over for you. Your parents are one second away from castrating me. We have to go. The king is about to make the announcement.”

The words brought a chill down Sehun’s spine. Looks like he doesn’t have any more time left.

“I have to go but I’ll see you a--”

The other man’s words were cut off when his friend all but dragged him out of the balcony, not even sparing Sehun a glance. Sehun was disappointed to say the least. He didn’t even get to learn the man’s name.

Sehun planned to stay longer but of course the universe hated him, for not a minute after the other two left, his bodyguard came trudging through the door.

“Had fun?” Chanyeol asked sarcastically.

And because Sehun was a grown man, he flipped his bodyguard off. 

He walked back into the ballroom before his bodyguard could tell him to. Might as well get this over with.

His parents were already standing on the platform, obviously waiting for Sehun. His mother’s face lit up with the brightest smile and Sehun almost feels guilty for hating this whole set up. His mother immediately hugged him when he reached them and his father clapped his back before turning to the guests that were eager to hear the announcement.

Sehun was too far in his head that he missed the confused male just to their right. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, I am sure that you’re all waiting to hear the great news we have for you, so we won’t make this long. This has been in plans long before but we wanted to wait for the right time to finally announce it to the public. It is our great joy to announce the engagement of our only son, Sehun, to our dear friends’ only son, Kim Junmyeon.”

The whole ballroom erupted with cheers and clapping but Sehun was too shocked to react. 

_ Son. _

His father said son. 

He wasn’t getting married to a  _ girl _ ?

Sehun was still reeling from that piece of information that he didn’t notice another body stood next to him. It wasn’t until he felt a rough jab against his side that he was brought back to the present. He turned to scold whoever hit him but what met his eyes only sent him to another spiral.

It was the man, the stranger on the balcony.

Holy shit.

“If you don’t stop staring, I’d be inclined to believe what my parents told me about you being clingy to me before.”

That unfreezes Sehun.

“What?! I wasn’t clingy. I don’t even remember you,” he exclaimed before he could stop himself.

Though, instead of getting offended, the other man-- Junmyeon, was it?-- only smiled. And Sehun didn’t notice how his eyes almost disappeared or how his cheeks seem to go rounder from that. 

No, Sehun definitely didn’t notice that.

“Well, since I don’t remember you either, we’ll just have to refresh our memories. After all, we have our whole lives to do just that.”

Maybe the universe didn’t hate Sehun that much.

Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you think! :D


End file.
